A Leather Collar Away from Freedom
by SouthernBelle66
Summary: A human girl living in Makia is kinapped to be sold off like cattle. The spirit detectives are hired to save her, but when they reach her, will she want to be saved? I know, bad summary.


A NEW STORY! WHOOT! What can I say? I felt like making another one!

* * *

_'Pity...a useless, senseless emotion. I thought I got rid of all my worthless emotions, hate, fear, anger, pity, and sadness. Guess I'm weaker then I thought. Mister will need to find a new surgeon.' _these were the thoughts of a man, who appeared about 17 years old as he looked down at the pitiful slave-to-be before him. It was a young human girl, only maybe 12 years old with long auburn hair and amber eyes.

This man was a member of a small tribe of demons standing on the outskirts of what used to be a town. The man, whose name was Devin, had watched emotionlessly as the town was flattened by Mister and two other demons. The town was in ruins, everyone was killed except for this one child. The poor thing's eyes flicked from demon to demon tears streaming down her face waiting for one of them to kill her.

"We could kill "it" in a moment and make no prophet, or we sell "it" as a slave. "It" could fetch a nice price; "it" is at the age a master would take "it" for bedroom uses." Mister said. Mister was not his name, but the man was so old most said his name was long forgotten. He stood at 7ft tall, his head was completely bald, and his eyes a scorching orange. This man had more wrinkles then could be counted and just as many small pointed black teeth. Mister was wearing the same thing as everyone else, a pair of loose brown trousers, a pair of brown sandals that left no footprints, and a dark green top.

"I vote we make 'it' a slave" said everyone present except the girl in unison.

"Devin...did you hesitate to agree surgeon?" Mister asked turning to look at the youngest of his crew the purple haired, Black Panther demon, with black ears and tail, cat-like gray eyes, and sharp fangs and claws.

N-no Mister, sir." the man stuttered, wishing for something to happen that would get the focus off him. It was true he had hesitated, he felt bad for this poor girl who didn't look like she ever did anything wrong. Now she would be a bed warmer for some ugly old demon pervert. Unfortunately for the girl, Devin got his wish.

"...p-please...kill me." whispered the girl, her voice was high and soft, and filled with anger as well as fear. The look on her face was pleading as the tears streamed down her face.

"I don't believe we asked what you wanted bitch." Mister said calmly, suddenly kicking her in the stomach with enough force that she flew backwards at least 6 feet. The girl slowly sat up, and vomited on the ground, her body convulsing as the demons stood, 3 of the four looking amused, the fourth looking sick himself.

GIRLS PIONT OF VIEW!

_'Deep breath...deep breath...can't let them see how much that hurt me.' _I thought slowly wiping the vomit off my chin as I got up. I was aware of nothing but pain and fear. My legs and hands were shaking; I was shivering and sweating something bad. I am going to die, that didn't bother me, and I would rather die then become some demon's slave. I walk back towards the group, shaking, sweating, crying, but with my head held high looking each of the straight in the eye. Orange, blue, green, grey...all eyes except the grey ones of the man who looked part cat were filled nothing. But the cat man, his eyes were full of knowledge, and…pity?

"Human bitch, we have decided to sell you off as a slave. But to do that we must know your name to fill out the paper work, not that paper work matters in Makia, but I like to be proper." The old one asks me with a smug smile on his face, oh how I want to slap him.

"Joli is my name vile demon." I say, knowing I didn't sound nearly as fierce as I wanted because of my crying and shaking. A medium sized man with blue eyes and black hair, who was covered in scales and had a forked tongue flicking in and out, slapped me across the face before the old man could. I fell backwards stunned, he had slapped so hard I couldn't think. "How **_dare_** you say that pathetic human!" He yelled.

"Now, now Switch, don't go killing the bitch (hey! That rhymed!), we should get going. Here Devin, put this leather collar on her, then attach the chain leash." someone replied. I'm not sure who, my vision is failing me I see black spots around the edge of my eyes then is swarms in and I am blind! I can not see! I think I make a sound, I'm not sure. I lay there on my side still trembling, sweating worse then before. My stomach throbs and I puke again, even when I finish vomiting my body continues to convulse. Voice swirl around me I can only make out one telling me I will be alright, that they would help...only I don't know who they are. Then a strap tightens around my throat and I scream, and then faint.

* * *

Sorry it's not as long as I would have liked, tell me what you think! BE SPECIFIC! I am really tired of reviews that say "Good job, update!" well...that's all TA! TA!


End file.
